Breath
by Penelope Applegate
Summary: "You are my everything. And more. You wouldn't be so foolish as to doubt that, would you?" - Kataang / fam sequential oneshots - total, shameless fluff, all related to breath. Also taking suggestions.
1. Part 1

**_I randomly decided I was gonna write this. So I did. Honestly because I'm too dried up to think about working on As Water Needs the Air. Not even gonna lie. It's still pretty smexy though, I think. Review or I'll hunt you down and force-feed you liver and prunes._**

* * *

I love the feel of your breath on my skin - at times cool as ice, at times hot as fire.

Your hand trails down my side, gently claiming your territory. I raise my lips to meet yours, so soft and so sweet. "I love you," you whisper, your breath hot and moist as it grazes my cheek. I'm momentarily speechless, but you don't seem to mind.

Your lips find my neck, laying a long line of ardent kisses down the length of my throat and along the ridge of my collarbone. I shiver beneath your touch, and you laugh against my bare, sensitive skin. "Do I really have that much of an effect on you, even still?"

I take your head in my hands and pull you back up to eye level once again. "You know you do," I murmur, hopelessly lost in your beautiful gray eyes. "You amaze me."

Your laugh is light and teasing. "Do I now?" You kiss my ear, sending lightning jolts surging through my limbs. "My dear, I really think it's the other way around." Now you're nibbling at the soft skin of my neck. It's suddenly slightly harder to breathe.

"Me?" I feebly squeak.

"Mmm, yes..." I sigh in submission as you leave a trail of sensuous kisses across my shoulder. "Do you find that so hard to believe?"

I let out a huff of air. "Well, I'm no Avatar."

Your eyes find mine again, but this time they are serious, thoughtful, loving. "No. But you are my everything. And more." A chill runs down my spine at the intensity of your gaze and sincerity of your words. "You wouldn't be so foolish as to doubt that, would you?"

I shake my head silently, my eyes helplessly glued to yours. Your smile sets my heart on fire. Everything - _everything _- about you is beautiful.

You kiss my forehead softly. "I love you, Katara." Even my own name sounds beautiful on your lips. "I'll always love you. In this life, and in all of my lives to come."

Your promise is heavy but oddly reassuring. I run my fingers down the back of your bare head, enjoying the soft, smooth feel of your skin. "I love you, too," I whisper.

I sigh when your mouth meets mine again and part my lips to let you in. Our tongues meet, languidly dancing together. My hands grip the base of your neck, pulling you in closer. I barely notice your hands tangling themselves in my hair, stroking my scalp gently. Your entire presence is captivating, and this... this is nearly as much as I can stand.

Regretfully, your lips separate themselves from mine, and I feel your warm, welcome breath on my skin again as you chuckle and nuzzle into my neck.

"Yes, my love," you say, "you are truly amazing."

I can't help but sigh in contentment. Oh, how I love the feel of your breath on my skin.


	2. Part 2

**_Sooooo... since everybody liked the first chapter, I figured I'd give it a shot, from Aang's point of view. His is told a little bit differently... less steamy, but fluffy yumness all the same. Ahhhh well tell me what you think. Might add more._**

* * *

Your breath is hot on my skin as you snore softly against my chest.

And I'm sure you'd kill me if I ever told anyone that you drool on me in your sleep. But it's so cute to watch you blink yourself awake and rub at the wetness on your cheek in sleepy embarrassment. It doesn't bother me at all, you see.

I love feeling you breathe on me. You're snuggled up close against me, held firmly in place by my arm wrapped around you. I can feel the rise and fall of your chest as you breathe deeply, slowly, serenely. The peaceful expression on your face touches my heart. It warms me to know that even now, after all this time, you still find safety and comfort in my arms. It's gratifying and humbling all at once.

Perhaps I enjoy watching you sleep in my arms because it's the only time you will ever _really_ let me indulge my overprotective, loving side. I know there are some things from which I just can't save you. You're going to hurt, and you're going to cry, and there will be nothing I can do about it. But while you sleep, I can keep watch over you. I can smooth your hair out of your face and kiss your eyelids, breathing in your soothing scent. You smell like _rain_, fresh rain showering down on a thirsty, dry desert land.

You sigh dreamily, and I wonder if it's me you're dreaming about. I wonder if I make you happy in your dreams, and I hope I can live up to your expectations in your waking hours.

Every now and then, I wonder if I tell you that I love you too much. Maybe I seem overeager. But you never make me feel that way. You smile at me, as if you know a secret to which I am not privy, and kiss my cheek so softly I wonder if your lips ever touched my skin.

Every waking moment with you is intense, filled with heightened sensations and overpowering love and desire. Late at night, when we lay in bed together, in the moments before we inevitably make love, you send shivers down my spine as you drape your arms around my neck and pull me close. I tell you that you amaze me, and you respond with a dazed smile, as if you hardly believe that you could ever have that effect on me.

But you do.

And when you smile, my heart melts and fills my limbs with an incredibly ardent love. When you touch me, I have to fight the urge to take you all at once, because I want to take my time and savor your presence. When we kiss, the electricity coursing through my veins is almost too intense to handle, impeding my ability to see anything at all, other than you.

When all is said and done, you bury yourself in my arms and lay just as you are now, quiet and content, wholly satisfied with all I have given you.

I love the feel of your breath on my chest... because it reminds me that you are alive, and that you are mine.


	3. Part 3

**_So I got this idea listening to an old song by Breaking Benjamin (LOVE them) called "Breath"... It's not 100% based on the song, really, but I love the chorus so here it is. Anyway... I don't think I'll add anything else to this short series of oneshots... Idk. But you can go check out my other fics (hint, hint... lol)._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**You take the breath right out of me...**_

I can't believe it.

I just can't believe you would ever _do_ this to me.

We've fought before... We've fought so badly that I seriously thought the walls would cave in around us from the intense energy radiating from our angry bodies.

But you've never said such vicious, hurtful things.

And you've never walked away from me.

_Never_.

You think you caught me looking at another guy. How could you ever believe such an outrageous, absurd thing? When I tell you I only have eyes for you, I'm not kidding. I'm not telling you what you want to hear. I literally could _never_ see myself with anyone else. I don't want to imagine what life would be without you.

Life for us has never been perfect, but as of late, it's become unbearable. There is always something coming between us, always something threatening to rip us apart. Our relationship has become just as unstable as the world around us. I never could have believed that it would come to this.

I could make excuses for you. I could say it's the stress; it's the politics driving you mad and making you say things you don't mean. It's the instability of the world today that brings you to your knees, and you have no one but me to serve as the target of your frustration.

Does that make it fair? I don't know.

I'm having a hard time being mad at you. I miss you already, and it's only been a few hours since you walked out on me. I don't know if you're coming back any time soon, or ever again, for that matter.

I'm having trouble breathing.

How could you ever believe that I could be okay without you near me, holding me, touching me, reminding me that everything will be all right just so long as I am with you?

I fall to my knees, clutching at my chest, struggling against the tightening pain that is beginning to rob me of the ability to breathe.

_You said you'd be with me forever_.

_You said I was your forever girl._

What happened to us?

I hear footsteps, faint at first but growing in sonority until they stop in front of me. "Katara."

Breathing heavily, I look up into those beautiful gray eyes I have come to know so well.

"Aang," I whisper.

You kneel in front of my, lifting my chin with a single finger. "I'm sorry," you say quietly. I can see the inner torment shining in your sad eyes. You are forgiven immediately, no forethought necessary.

My lips meet yours in a delicate, bittersweet kiss.

"I didn't mean... I shouldn't have..."

"Shhhh," I hush you, interrupting your apologetic words with a finger to your lips. "It's okay. It's okay. As long as you always come back to me, it's okay."

Your miserable eyes tell me otherwise. "It'll never be okay to treat you like that. It's just that with everything going on, and the rebellions and the-"

I shake my head. "I told you, Aang, it's-"

"No," you interrupt firmly. "Please, let me finish. Relationships are hard - I understand that now. It takes a lot of trust and forgiveness. And lately, I haven't been holding up to my end of the deal. It's wrong. And I hope you can _sincerely_ forgive me... and just understand that I will do everything I can to make it up to you... I will do better for you. I never want _us_ to end."

I'm crying now, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that are streaming down my cheeks at your tender, sincere words. "Aang..."

"Let's go away. Right now. Anywhere. Away from here. I need for us to remember why we married each other in the first place. The world and its problems can wait. I may have a thousand lives, but I only have _one_ life to live with you."

I throw my arms around your neck as emotion builds in my chest, nearly knocking me over with its extreme power. I love you. I love you so dearly. And somehow, when all goes wrong, and I think that things could never get any better, you always find the right words to say to get us back on track.

"Okay, Aang," I sigh in weary relief. "Anywhere you want to go. I'll always be at your side."

Sometimes... you take the very breath right out of me.

* * *

_**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can fight  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away, please...**_

_****__**You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
**__**You gotta fight just to make it through  
**__**Cuz I will be the death of you**_


	4. AN: Idears?

**A/N: Okay. I decided to open this one up.**

**But here's the thing. I'm out of fresh ideas.**

**SO, if you guys wanna read more, you're gonna have to give me... inspiration :)**

**Which means, I want ideas... prompts... but ALL in keeping with the idea of "Breath."**

**So you can just throw me a simple trail of thought or you can toss me a nice, good, long plot line - by review or message.**

**SO, it's up to youse guys :) If you wanna read more, lemme know; if not...**

**THE END**

**;)**

**-PENNY XOXO**


	5. Part 4

**Breath... I finally thought of what I hope is a good idea for my next installment. Don't worry; I've got plenty more coming. And thanks to the reviews and messages! You guys got the brain juices flowing!**

**And sorry for the lame, late update. I broke my laptop charger, and things have been so hectic I haven't gotten around to getting a new one yet. But I'm working on fixing that soon. Thanks for sticking with me! Now share the love and review! Or I'll give up completely... Hahahah (= XOXO.**

"Katara!" My voice rings through the humid air, echoing off the cliffs around me. Without a second thought, I jump. I bend the air around me to slow my fall, pulling a wave up to catch me as I sink into the ocean. The salty waves slap me in the face angrily, but I ignore my stinging cheeks.

I do my best to calm the waves around me, twisting awkwardly in attempt to find you. "Katara!" My cry to you comes out as a helpless screech, but I don't care. I _have_ to find you -I just have to. I can't stop to think about what will happen if I don't.

Then I spot it: out of the corner of my eye, a flash of blue before it sinks below the surface. I dive, almost mindlessly, fighting through the crushing waves to get to you. It's dark beneath the surface, but I can just barely make out your limp form being tossed about under the water. At long last my fingers close around cold flesh, and I pull you to me desperately, kicking and bending the water around us to force our way to the surface.

I pull you close against my chest as I force the waves to carry us above the cliff tops and deposit us safely on solid ground. Carefully, I lay you out in front of me, working quickly to bend the water from your lungs. It comes out in a sickeningly thick and steady stream, darkening the ground where I let it fall.

Still, you do not move.

Hope begins to drain from me slowly, painfully, like a hemorrhage. I gather you up in my arms, burying my face in your wet hair. "_Please, _Katara," I beg and plea. Hot tears stream their way down my face. "_Breathe._ Just breathe. Please."

I'm beginning to shiver. It's not even cold outside; it's blisteringly warm, and still here I sit, shivering and terrified, willing you to open your lungs and take just _one_ breath. "Breathe," I whisper against your temple. "Katara. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you."

And then, I hear it. A gurgle in your throat, a faint choking sound, and suddenly you're gasping in my arms, clutching at my skin, eyes wide with fear. My tears turn to tears of relief, and my limbs feel heavier than I can bear. "I've got you," I promise shakily, smoothing your hair from your face. "You're okay now."

Confusion is etched across your face. "I... I fell... I hit my head..." you stammer uncertainly.

"Shhh..." I quiet you, my inner calm finally returning. "I know. It's okay. You're okay now." You wrap your arms around my neck, and my heart explodes with love for everything that you have ever been to me. "I'll never let you go. I love you, Katara."

And everything _is_ okay. Because you are in my arms again, and you are breathing.


	6. Part 5, v I

**I'm rather proud of this one, I think. It's something of a Part One.**

**This comes from personal experience. Enjoy.**

"You're doing great, honey, I'm so proud of you." You smoothe the matted hair away from my drenched face. I can't figure out whether it's from the sweat or the tears. I am a sticky, salty mess, and I hardly even care.

I'm very sure you mean what you say. After all the horror stories you've heard from Sokka and Zuko, you've probably been dreading this day for months now. But as of yet, I am proud to say I have not once threatened any sort of bodily injury on anyone, though the idea is seriously tempting.

My rest does not last long. I am hit by another crushing wave of pain as my entire abdomen tightens into a solid ball of misery, forcing the air from my lungs. A nurse at my side gently pats my knee. "Breathe, Mistress, deeply and slowly. In through your mouth, out through your nose. Just breathe."

I shake my head, stubbornly holding my breath as if it might bring me some relief from this mind numbing agony.

"Katara." Your breathy whisper tickles my ear. "You have to breathe. You and the baby need air right now. You're strong. You've been doing so great. I know you can get through this. But you _have_ to breathe."

Your calm is soothing, and I give in at last, expanding my lungs and sucking in a deep breath of cold air. And then I feel your hand slide behind my neck as you position your other hand over my chest. Suddenly, it is much easier to breathe. I can feel you gently guiding the flow of air, holding it in my lungs for just the right amount of time before allowing it to come trickling out through my nose. And I immediately feel much lighter.

I open my mouth to thank you, but my momentary peace is once again broken by a gut-ripping contraction. A heavy weight presses down on my pelvis.

The midwife at my feet smiles up at me with an encouraging grin. "You're almost there. The baby is beginning to crown."

I let out a cross between a groan and a snarl, but you are not fazed in the least. "You're perfect. You're doing so good," you whisper to me, and your loving words have the desired effect. I relax and allow you to help me breathe through the contraction once more, forcing my mind to focus on the child inside me rather than the blinding pain.

"The next contraction will be the worst, but you have to push," the midwife advises uneasily. I am beginning to think she may be the first victim of my violent threats.

It's almost as if you can read my thoughts. You kiss my damp cheek tenderly and tell me, "You've already come so far. You're almost there."

I gasp as the next contraction overtakes my body. That wicked nurse exaggerated. I feel as if my entire body is going to rip in half, starting with my pelvis. I scream before I can stop myself.

"Push!" the nurse urges.

I bear down with all my might, but I don't feel any closer to relief as the contraction begins to subside a minute later. It is only as the pain fades that I notice the angry red marks my clenched hand has left on your arm. You smile at me anyway and take my hand in yours. "I love you," you mouth as the pain begins to escalate once more.

And then I feel something rip.

A blood curdling scream shakes the room, threatening to knock down the walls and shatter the glass, immediately setting the startled nurses on edge.

And suddenly, I realize it is mine.


	7. Part 5, v II

**Part Two of Three.**

Bright light, after such a long darkness.

Little eyes gently flutter open and blink in confusion.

Pressure builds in a tiny chest.

_Breathe._

A small set of collapsed lungs begin to expand. Little fingers flex and curl with the strenuous effort. But the little being does not give in.

Finally, a gasp of air.

And with the next breath, a strong, vociferous cry resounds through the room.

A new life begins.


	8. Part 5, v III

**For all of you who have been waiting so patiently, here is part 3 of 3.**

I stare down in amazement at the tiny being nestled in your arms. Tears of joy are streaming in torrents down your face, your tears of pain having long been forgotten. I know it was a struggle for you to bring our child into the world. When she finally came free and ripped you open, I thought I would faint in fear at the sound of your agonized scream. But all of the pain, all of the struggle, is already in the past.

She hasn't cried since she was laid in your arms. Instead, she stares up at you in wonder, her little arms curled tightly against her as she coos softly. You whisper things to her, and she seems to respond to the sound of your voice.

"Kya," you say softly, running your fingers across her baby fine hair.

"Kya," I agree somewhat breathlessly. "A beautiful name. A perfect name."

You sigh as she grabs hold of your finger and squeezes. Her hand looks so tiny in comparison to yours. "She's perfect," you say, smiling down at her. "She's so beautiful. And she looks just like his father." You finally look up at me with a look of pure and startling adoration. "Do you want to hold her?"

"D-do... Me?" I squeak. You laugh at my helplessness, and before I can protest you are handing her up to me, and now she is in my arms.

And for being the world's greatest and only airbender, I suddenly cannot breathe.

There is such warmth radiating from this small bundle cradled in my arms. Her eyes are an odd combination of blue and gray, her hair dark and soft. She looks up at me curiously, as if trying to decide who I am. "I'm your father, little one," I explain, nearly choking on the words as I speak. "I've been waiting to meet you for quite some time."

Her eyes cross as she rubs at her face, and then her mouth widens into a perfect O as she yawns and then closes her little eyes.

I have never in my life been so absolutely fascinated and captivated by any one human being.

"She does... she does look like me, doesn't she?"

You smile up at me warmly. "They say the more the child looks like the father, the more the mother loves the father. It looks like you just might be my entire world."

"Imagine that," I say distractedly, gazing down at my daughter. _My daughter. Our_ daughter. We made this.

The very thought is staggering. I feel short of breath again.

"Aang..." You put a hand on my arm, and I sit down next to you carefully, not wanting to jar you too terribly. "Isn't she just..."

"I love her already," I think out loud.

You lean over and kiss my cheek. "I love _you_."

I smile. "I love our new family."

You wrap an arm around me, leaning your head against my shoulder. "Thank you," you tell me dreamily.

The baby in my arms stirs slightly, flinching at the sound of your voice before taking a deep breath and settling comfortably against my chest. "Thank_ you_," I say, and I mean it. Thank you for making my life complete.


	9. Part 6

Your hand runs down my side temptingly, and I giggle under your touch. "Shh," you reprimand me playfully. "Don't wake the baby."

I drape my arms around my neck. "Don't worry. Her belly is full, and she's happily tucked in. You could say she's sleeping like a baby."

You chuckle and nuzzle my ear. "Sounds like an invitation to me, my dear," you whisper huskily in my ear, and I can't stop the shiver that slithers down my spine. It's been _so_ long since you and I have had real alone time. Kya is nearly two months old, and she's spent all of her time making sure _we_, as parents, have had none to ourselves. It can be maddening at times, but it's a wonderful ride, and I have to say I'm enjoying every minute of motherhood.

But this... these moments... You kiss my neck, and I don't bother to repress the sigh that escapes my lips. I've _missed_ these moments.

I bring your mouth to mine and press our lips together. "I love you," I murmur.

"I love _you_," is your soft reply. Your fingers find their way through my hair, and I blush. Lately, I haven't had much time to take care of my hair, let alone _myself_. I can't imagine how it must look. My blushing face doesn't escape your notice.

"What's the matter?" you ask.

I squirm uncomfortably beneath your piercing gaze. "Well.. I... I'm just... I'm such a mess... with Kya and all..."

You laugh at my discomfort, and for a split second, I am almost insulted. Almost. "My darling," you say, caressing the side of my face with your hand. "You're absolutely beautiful. You _still_ take my breath away. And that's quite a feat, considering I'm a master Airbender."

I roll my eyes but a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth nevertheless. "Oh, Aang. You're so full of it."

"I mean it," you insist, laying soft kisses along my jaw line. "You're absolutely stunning. The sight of you would make a blind man stumble."

A full blown laugh erupts from my belly. "Okay, _now_ you're just being ridiculous!"

That goofy grin that I love so much finds its way to your lips. "Maybe. But you love it, anyway." Before I can think of a response, you silence me with a kiss that sends tingles all the way to the tips of my toes. I sigh against your mouth and surrender to your touch.

It has been _so_ long...

But just as things begin to get _real_ steamy, just as your hand begins to find its way up my ratty old nursing shirt, just as my fingers tug at the waistline of your trousers, a sound like a small cry comes from the room next door.

We both freeze, simultaneously, holding our breath, silently waiting for our cue to continue. It's as if we fear that the child in the next room can hear our breathing, or perhaps our breathing has become so loud that we can no longer hear the small sounds of a rousing infant. And so we sit in breathless silence.

In mere moments, we have our answer.

A raucous cry erupts, and your shoulders slump as we both release the breath we've been holding.

"I'll go get her," you sigh in defeat.

I giggle at the expression on your face and kiss your nose. "I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

You grin as you lift yourself up and slide out of bed. "I'm holding you to that."

**Ahhh the poor luck of new parents (: I love it. Did y'all catch the breath references? Ahhh I hope so. If not, you're slower than I thought ;)**


	10. Part 7

**Miss me? Yes? YES?**

"Give it BACK! It's MINE!"

"No it's not!"

"I saw it first!"

"But Daddy gave it to _me_!"

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he DID!"

Two small but strong and completely rigid voices trail down the hall into my office. I slowly run my hand down my face as I try to recall _why_ you thought it was a good idea to leave me alone with them. Taking a deep breath, I stand and move towards the play room.

"Give it back!"

"No! It's MINE!"

"Get OFF!"

"NO!"

I reach the doorway just in time to see our lovely, beautiful, sweet, adorable, darling daughter pull her hand back and punch her brother solidly in the nose.

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYY!" Bumi wails, his tiny face contorting into an overly dramatic expression of grief.

Kya whips around, her eyes going wide with fear at the realization that she has been caught red-handed bullying her little brother. "It's MINE!" she insists, her hands steadfastly gripping the stuffed toy in question.

I shake my head and release a heavy sigh. "What did your mother tell you two before she left?"

"She... took... my... toyyyy!" Bumi sobs, his eyes scrunched up with tears. He's facing me, but with his lids jammed tightly shut like that, I hardly believe that he can even see me. "You... gave... it... to... meeee!"

"But I saw it FIRST!" Kya snaps petulantly, stomping her tiny feet for emphasis.

Something in Bumi snaps. I see his face go red with rage, and before I can think to stop him, he's pushing her - hard - and she stumbles back, nearly losing her balance completely. The shriek that escapes from our little girl's lips can only be described as inhuman. Half a second later, the two of them are in a fierce scuffle, battling it out over a stuffed animal.

I take a deep breath in and begin counting.

_One._

Kya suddenly releases her brother and jumps to her feet, having caught my sharp intake of breath and knowing full well what it means.

_Two._

Bumi looks up at me, dazed, as if he can't believe he actually had the audacity to attack his sister.

_Three_.

Kya's wide blue eyes stare up at me, silently pleading.

_Four_.

Bumi looks at me, looks at his sister, and looks back at me.

_Five._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kya wails, throwing the toy at her brother.

_Six_.

Bumi glances down at the stuffed animal as if it is diseased.

_Seven_.

Kya, in a desperate attempt to show her remorse, wraps her arms around her brother's neck and pulls him in for a tight hug.

_Eight_.

Bumi struggles against his sister's arms, angrily trying to push her away.

_Nine_.

Kya steps on his foot to halt his struggling, and he howls in response.

_Ten_.

I release the breath I've been holding, and the fierce air current that rushes through the room sends both children to the floor, arms over their heads.

The room slowly settles down, and in the quiet, Kya peeks up at me from under her arm.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispers. "Don't be angry."

I sigh once more and hang my head in defeat. Kneeling down, I hold out my arms. Both children scramble into my arms so quickly that they knock the wind right out of my chest. Bumi snuggles against me, and Kya lays a gentle kiss on my cheek. They've won.

I hear a slight snicker behind me, and I turn to find myself staring right into your merry blue eyes.

"You could have gotten here two minutes sooner," I note dryly.

"And miss this? No way," you laugh.

As I look down at the suddenly angelic children in my grasp, I can't help but smile. I wouldn't have this any other way.

**I feel like this one wasn't as good, but I'm running outta idears.**

**Any takers?**


End file.
